


Do You Want A Drink?

by DeweyFinn21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeweyFinn21/pseuds/DeweyFinn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that transpired during "Turn, Turn, Turn" and "Providence" Coulson and his team have a lot to think about. However, the two people with the most to think about are Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. After their worst fears had been realized, what could they do? Can they stick together, or will the new guy come in and take a place? In order to find the answers, they must look deep inside themselves and find the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want A Drink?

Simmons couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried to close her eyes and calm her breathing, she would always just snap back into her temporary room in almost complete darkness. Part of it had to do with what had happened to her in the last few hours. S.H.I.E.L.D. was taken over by HYDRA and practically dissolved in a matter of hours. Her hands were still shaking and she wasn't even involved in the big action. She closed her eyes one last time and tried again. Her eyes snapped open and she was still in the room. She needed somebody to talk to. She headed to the lab to think some things over. She entered and started doing some scans. It didn't really matter what she scanned, she just needed something to do since everybody else was probably asleep. She didn't know how long she had worked for, but she wasn't tired. At least, she didn't feel tired. But then she yawned.

"Coffee?" A voice suggested.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Do you drink coffee?" They asked.

"Not really, but with what happened recently, it can't hurt." Simmons took the drink.

"So, how are you?" Agent Triplett asked.

"I'm fine all things considered." Simmons told him.

"That's good."

"Yes. I just can't believe that it was all a lie." Simmons said.

"You can't think that!" Triplett told her. "The work that you did, that this team did. It wasn't a lie. My work, wasn't a lie. Sure, Agent Garrett turned out to be lying, but I'm telling the truth. Now is the time when hope seems the farthest away, but it's when we need it the most."

"Thanks." Simmons said. "How are you?"

"Well, my SO turned out to be the bad guy, our organization is in ruins, but I'm here with you, so it's all fine." He said.

"Really?"

"Of course. You and the team. I would trust you with my life." Triplett told her. Then the door to the room that the two of them were in was opened up. Fitz walked in. 

"Coulson wants to talk to us, Simmons." Fitz said.

"What about Agent Triplett?"

"He's not on our team, this is a team matter." Fitz told her.

"Sorry." She told Antoine.

"It's okay, I understand, you have your team." Fitz led Simmons out of the room.

"What does Coulson want to talk about?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know. He just told me to get you." Fitz told her.

The meeting itself was fairly basic, "Don't trust anybody. We're the last ones." That stuff. Simmons already knew what they were talking about, and she knew everybody else did too, but she humored Coulson so that she wouldn't be questioned. She wanted to talk to Triplett, but Fitz wanted to work on some science thing with her. She walked to the lab with him, and to her surprise Triplett was in there too.

"Oh, you." Fitz said.

"Hello. Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, what with my mentor being evil and all, but I can assure you that that's one thing he didn't teach me."

"Oh, sure. I believe you." Fitz said.

"Really?"

"Of course. From what Hand told us, you could've killed Jemma at any time, but you didn't. That shows me where your true loyalties lie." Fitz told him.

"Fitz. Can I have a moment alone with him?" Simmons asked.

"Fine, but we're going to work after that, right?"

"Of course." Fitz left the room.

"What's going on?" Antoine asked her.

"It's weird. I've been with Fitz for years now, and yet I can't talk to him about some things. You, on the other hand, I can." Simmons told him.

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm asking for your help."

"Okay, that wasn't where I thought you were going." Triplett said.

"Look, I'm confused." Simmons said.

"Is this about that blood sample thing you told me about?"

"What? Oh, that, come to think of it, that might be what Fitz came in here for. He doesn't know that you know." Simmons started rambling. "Oh, he just wants to find out what I know and I pushed him away because I'm caught between my feelings for him and my feelings for you, and I don't know if it's possible to fall in love with two people, and Fitz just wants to find out what happened to Skye and Coulson so that he could use it to help others."

"Wait. What did you say?" Triplett asked.

"Was that out loud?" Simmons asked.

"Yep."

"How much?"

"All of it."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're not the first girl to tell me that you love me. You're just the first one I actually believe." Triplett said.

"Really?" Simmons asked.

"Yes. But, you also mentioned Fitz. You've got to make a decision."

"I do, don't I?" Simmons asked.

"Yes. If I were you, I'd go on a date with each one, do the exact same thing, and see which of us you had a better time with." Triplett said.

"Okay, but the main problem with that is that you know about this experiment, while Fitz is completely clueless. It gives you an unfair advantage." Simmons pointed out.

"Then tell him."

"Oh sure, I'll just go up to him and be like 'Oh Leo, I've been in love with you for years now, but I've started to fall for Triplett so I need you to date me to help me find out which of you I like more.' That'll work great." Simmons said sarcastically.

"What?" Fitz said, opening the door.

"Fitz." Simmons said.

"Years?"

"Um..."

"And you've fallen for him. Is it because he's stronger than me and doesn't want to plow Skye?" Fitz accused.

"Fitz!" Simmons screamed.

"The whole time, Jemma. I was standing in the same room as you thinking to myself 'Wow, she's perfect, and I'm not. She'll never go for me.' And it looks like I was right. Why choose me when you have somebody like him." He pointed to Agent Triplett.

"Fitz, the problem is that I can't choose!"

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Fitz asked.

"Um. Well, Antoine had a good plan. So, I guess maybe we go on a date. Which one of you wants to go first?" The two guys looked at each other. Neither wanted to go first, because then the other one could just find out how the date went by asking Simmons.

"Simmons, I think that we need to focus on the whole S.H.I.E.L.D. problem right now, maybe after." Fitz said.

"Right. That is the top priority." Simmons said.

"Once all that gets sorted out we'll find out which one of us you like more." Triplett said.

"Yes." Simmons said.

"So, can he leave? We have to work." Fitz said.

"He knows."

"What?"

"He knows." Simmons told him.

"He knows?"

"Yeah. I know." Triplett said.

"When and why did you tell him?" Fitz asked.

"A few hours ago, and I didn't know about the HYDRA threat."

"But why?"

"I can't lie. You know that more than anybody, and he was there when they got it. He already knows it exists." Simmons told him.

"Jemma, I can't believe it. Imagine if he had been HYDRA. You could have given him all our research!" Fitz yelled. "Wait, our research. Who has the hard drive?"

"What?"

"Skye downloaded all the information from the Bus onto a hard drive. The blood scans that we took on the plane are on it. Luckily Coulson knows that we were experimenting behind his back."

"Wait, he knows that?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." Fitz apologized.

"So, what?" Simmons asked.

"So, if anybody outside of our team gets a hold of that hard drive, then they'll find out about everything. That must not happen." Fitz said.

"Okay, but where is it?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know." Fitz said.

"So, what do we do?" Triplett asked.

"I don't know." Fitz said.

"So..." Simmons started.

"So..." Fitz said.

"So...what?" Triplett asked.

"It's simple really." Simmons started. "All we have to do is-" Suddenly an explosion ripped open the door, and in walked several HYDRA members.

"The Clairvoyant gives his regards." The HYDRA agent in front said before everything went black.

When Simmons came to, she found herself tied to a chair. She looked around and saw Fitz and Triplett also tied up.

"Leo! Antoine!" Jemma yelled.

"I'm fine." Fitz said.

"Me too." Triplett said.

"Why are we alive?"

"Garrett wants our intelligence to work for him." Fitz explained.

"Garrett? But we captured him!" Simmons said.

"Well then somebody got him out." Fitz said.

"But everybody who knew where we were was there with us." Triplett pointed out.

"Except for one person." Fitz said.

"No." Simmons countered.

"It's the only explanation."

"Fitz, that's crazy!" Simmons said.

"What?" Triplett asked.

"Fitz thinks that Agent Ward is the one who betrayed us." Simmons explained.

"I can see that." Triplett said.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"He was closer to Garrett than I was."

"You guys don't seriously think that he would do that?! Fitz! He jumped out of a plane to save me!" Simmons tried to defend him.

"I was going to do that! He's just faster at putting on the parachute!"

"He still did it!"

"So what? We're captured! We have no idea what happened to Coulson, May, and Skye! Ward knew where we were, so he's the most logical choice!" Fitz reasoned.

"Guys." Triplett said.

"Don't you even think about that possibility!"

"Guys."

"What? That Ward is evil or that the others are dead?!"

"Fitz!"

"You think I want that?"

"GUYS!!!" Triplett yelled. The two scientists looked at him. He was free. "Okay, I'll untie you and then we get out of here." Triplett told them. He got through untying them, but before they could leave, they heard noise on the other side of the door."

"Okay, we got all of them. The scientists are in this room and the fighters are in the other. I think we should confront the others first, so that they have less time to escape. The footsteps got softer and softer as they walked away.

"They're alive." Fitz said.

"Yeah, but for how long? You heard them. They're confronting them, that might mean execution." Triplett reasoned.

"They wouldn't capture them just to kill them. They wouldn't need that middleman. Something's going on here, and we have to find out what." Simmons said.

"Us? Simmons! We can't even take out one guy half our size with our combined fighting skills! These are fully trained HYDRA members!" Fitz exclaimed.

"I know Fitz!" Simmons snapped. "I know, but we have to do this for them." Simmons quieted down.

"Just imagine if you had listened to me. We'd probably not have made it this far." Fitz recalled. "I wanted to stay in the old familiar lab, but you just had to go off on this adventure." Fitz paused, thinking about what he needed to do. "Okay, let's find out exactly where we are, who is in charge, and what we can do to stop them!" Fitz said.

"Okay, so, I guess I'm just the bodyguard?" Triplett asked.

"Yes, but not due to fails of yours, it's us you need to worry about." Simmons tried to cheer him up.

"So, which way should we go first?" Triplett asked.

"The footsteps headed towards the left side, where they're keeping Skye, Coulson, and May. Obviously they wouldn't want those three anywhere near the base of operations, so we head right." Fitz reasoned.

"Okay, I'll check for anybody and when I say go, we go!" Triplett ordered. He peeked his head out of the door and saw an empty hallway. "Okay. Go." The three of them headed out and turned to the right. They headed down the hall. They moved as quietly as possible so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Did you catch the game last night?" A voice rang out from beyond a turn.

"Which one?" A second voice replied.

"The basketball game."

"Which one?"

"The Knights."

"Which ones?" 

"You don't watch sports? Do you?"

"Oh, I do, but since I want to watch every game I'm like a month behind. This stupid reveal is eating up most of my time."

"Ah, so I won't tell you how it ended."

"Thanks." The voices had been getting closer the entire time. As the two HYDRA agents turned the corner, Triplett knocked them out.

"Jocks." He remarked.

"You're one to talk." Fitz snarked.

"Boys, let's just find out who is running this place. They came from the left, so let's head that way." Simmons said, taking the lead.

"I blame you for this." Fitz said.

"Me! You're the one who's starting all the arguments. Why can't you just accept that Simmons likes me?"

"Because I'm don't know who to trust. For all we know, you could just be leading us to a trap so that we lose our kneecaps." Fitz said.

"You're too paranoid." Triplett said.

"Really? You're saying that now?" Fitz said.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Triplett said. The three of them headed onwards and they heard more voices.

"Sir, what should we do?" A voice asked.

"Go get me a sandwich. I'm hungry." They heard Garrett's voice.

"Where are we?" Fitz whispered.

"In the Clairvoyant's hideout." Triplett replied.

"Yeah. I got that." Fitz replied.

"This place looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility." Simmons noted.

"Makes sense." Triplett said.

"Hey!" A voice rang out. "Who are you?" He asked. He walked up to the three of them.

"Hail HYDRA!" Fitz said, trying to save them.

"What is your objective?"

"We're on patrol." Fitz said.

"Oh, I don't know you. Hail HYDRA."

"Hail HYDRA." The three of them replied. The guy left for the kitchen area to find a sandwich.

"That was close." Simmons said.

"Nice thinking." Antoine said.

"Okay, we know where he is. Let's get in there and end this." Fitz said.

"Do you really think it will be that easy? Remember, cut off one head, two more will take its place." Simmons reminded him.

"Yes, I know that, but remember the myth. There's one way to beat a hydra. Burn the heads."

"We are not setting anybody on fire!" Simmons said.

"It's not literal, Jemma!" Fitz said.

"Then, what are you talking about?" Simmons said.

"Obviously taking him into custody isn't good enough. I say we ICE him and take his place." Fitz suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Simmons asked.

"This." Fitz held out a small box.

"What is that?"

"It's my own personal invention. Remember at the academy when Greg was mad at you and you had no idea why?"

"Yes. I hadn't done anything to him. What are you saying?"

"This alters the appearance and voice of somebody into somebody else." Fitz said.

"You did that? What did you even do?" Simmons asked.

"Kicked him in the shin and called him a ripoff artist, but that's besides the point. Now, which one of us is going to be him?" Fitz asked.

"I think I should do it. I've spent the most time with him, I should be better at being him." Triplett said.

"You what?" Simmons asked Fitz.

"Jemma, we need to focus, okay. Garrett is in there, and if we can do this. HYDRA will collapse in on itself." Fitz said.

"Like they did with us?"

"Sure, if you want to go that way about it." Fitz remarked.

"Look, can we just get this over with. We're going to die if we don't." Triplett told them.

"Yeah, there is that. Isn't there?" Simmons said regretfully.

"Well, actually, we'd just be tortured. We're too valuable to just kill." Fitz told them.

"That's not exactly reassuring." Simmons said.

"Look, I'm going in. Give me a gun." Triplett said. Simmons handed him an ICEr. He ran into the room.

"Well." Fitz said.

"That's one way to do it." Simmons replied.

"You really like me?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh." He replied. There was a pause, both awkward and tense, because Antoine just went in with no backup, although what could the two of them really do? "How long?" He asked.

"Remember that failed love potion?"

"Oh yeah. Valentine's Day. Seven years ago."

"That long." Simmons told him.

"Huh. For me, it was since the first time we actually talked." Fitz told her. "But I guess it makes sense, you're more personable so you're used to feelings, but for somebody like me, I've never experienced anything like the way I felt when I saw you, and then you turned out to be smart. Maybe even as smart as me." He said.

"Maybe?" Simmons questioned.

"I'm engineering, you're biochem. We're two completely different studies." He said. "Besides. When we were at the academy, I had nine more of my plans approved for field work than you." Fitz said.

"You were keeping track?"

"Like you weren't." Fitz replied.

"And by the way, it was only six." Simmons told him.

"Pretty sure it was nine."

"No, you had seventy-two and I have sixty-six. That's six." Simmons told him.

"Ha! You even remember the number." Fitz said.

"Are you guys done?" Garrett's voice rang out.

"Um." Simmons said.

"It's me."

"Still not helping." Simmons replied.

"Get in here." The figure that looked like Garrett pulled them into the room. He shut the door and pulled off the transformation thing.

"See. I can't go around saying I'm me when I'm him. Come on." Antoine told them. They nodded.

"Now, go hide in that closet for now. I don't need you two running off and getting caught by actual HYDRA members." Triplett said.

"The closet?" Fitz asked.

"Do you see anywhere else?" Triplett asked.

"No." Fitz replied.

"Then get in." The two scientists squeezed into the closet and were met with a surprise. It was bigger on the inside.

"Huh. I thought that was only a British thing." Simmons said.

"Well, this at least gives us some room to hide."

"Fitz, can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" He asked.

"Let's just head to the back and I'll try to explain where I am." Simmons said.

"Okay." Fitz said. The two of them headed back down a long corridor. This closet was really high-tech. Fitz would need to get some specs later. "So, Jemma, what do you want to talk about?"

"I like you." She said.

"I know."

"But I also like Antoine."

"I know that too."

"He said that I should take you both out on the same date and see which one I have a better time with, but that just doesn't seem fair. I mean, I know what you like to eat, and it may be different from what he does." Simmons started. "And there's also the fact that have no idea if it'll even work."

"Jemma, listen. I wish I could tell you that I know exactly what you are going through, but I can't. I've never been in a situation like this. Sure, I flirted with Skye some, but that's just because she was available and I could test some lines out and whatever worked I would try on you. Jemma, I don't care who you choose. I just want you to be the happiest that you can be. That's all that matters to me. Because if you're happy, then I'm happy. So, I hope that clears some stuff up." Fitz told her.

"Oh, Leo." Simmons said.

"Knock knock." A third voice rang out. "Oh, FitzSimmons funny seeing you here. I know that Garrett would never let you past his sights and that he would never leave his room, so you obviously did something."

"Ward, listen, you don't have to do this!" Simmons pleaded.

"Oh, but I do. You see. Hail HYDRA." Ward pulled out an actual gun and fired twice. Fitz used his body to protect Simmons.

"No!" Jemma cried.

"Sorry I couldn't keep you safe." Fitz said with his shortened breath.

"Fitz! No! Don't leave me!" Jemma Simmons cried out. His eyes faded away. She was alone with the traitor.

"Good night Simmons. Simmons! SIMMONS! JEMMA!"

She snapped her eyes open. Leo was standing over her.

"You're alive?"

"Yeah. You had a bad dream."

"Dream? We never got kidnapped by HYDRA?"

"Well, not technically."

"And Ward isn't a traitor?"

"What?"

"And I never decided that I would rather date you than Triplett but then Ward shot you before I could do anything?"

"Wait, what was that?"

"Leo!" Jemma threw her body at him and smashed their lips together. After a minute Fitz pushed her away.

"Look, it's three in the bloody morning. Can you wait for four more hours at the least?" Fitz told her.

"Wait, what were you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Apparently you didn't have that problem."

"I thought I did, but I guess I didn't."

"Good night, Jemma." Leo Fitz told her.

"Good night, Leo." Jemma Simmons replied.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first story for this site, so I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm not really that good at introductions or closings, so yeah.


End file.
